


Still Alive

by Mooples



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Binary Runner Five, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooples/pseuds/Mooples
Summary: Takes Place after Season 5 Mission 22, Happening between missions through season 5.One trauma after another, Five is tired and wants nothing more than a moment of peace, but it's nearly impossible when even alone, they still have someone with them. Every time they finally feel safe, they're reminded they're not. It's hard to keep a big secret in a little place.
Relationships: Janine De Luca/Peter Lynne, Paula Cohen/Maxine Myers, Runner Five/Sam Yao, Tom De Luca/Jody Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still alive.” They smiled back at him, and after a moment leaned forward to press their forehead against his, “still alive.”

It hurt. Everything hurt so much.

The bite on their shoulder, the lack of breath in their lungs, the burning in their legs and arms and everywhere it all hurt so much.

Yet they kept running because they weren’t safe yet, just a little further and they’d be safe in the arms of their friends and then Maxine would take care of them and make it all better and stop the pain, and then they could get back to NOA and see Jody and Paula and Baby Sara and Peter and Sam… and Sam… who’s screaming and crying when they’d been bitten was almost too much for them then. They never wanted to make him hurt like that again.

“Keep going Five they’re outside waiting for you just hold on a bit longer.” His voice in their small earbud was still shaky but relieved, and enough to push them just a little bit further and out of the woods towards the road they were expecting to meet their escape car. And as soon as they stepped into the road they saw the car and Jody jumping out immediately to run over to them and catch Five before they collapsed from exhaustion into her arms.

“Hh heh… J..ody….” their voice was hoarse and their throat was dry.

“Shh don’t worry Five I’ve got you, let’s get you into the car and we’ll get back home and Maxine can clean you up and it’ll be alright, you’re going to be alright Five.” 

Her words reassured them and as she helped them into the car she jumped in afterwards and as soon as the door slammed shut the car kicked into gear. Five’s focus began to fade in and out and they could only catch snippets of Jody talking to whoever was driving. Looking down at Five whose head was in her lap she smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

“You’re going to be alright Five, we’re going…. to …..”

Five could barely understand what she was saying, all they could think about how tired they were and how much everything hurt. The blood that was caked on their face and neck and shoulders smelled and all Five wanted was to get cleaned and to sleep. 

They could feel Jody shaking them, almost frantically, “Come on Five, keep your eyes open! Peter! You’ve got to go faster!”

The sound of Peter’s response was drowned out by the sudden return of Moonchild in their head.

_ They really are much too concerned, I mean, you’re still alive, albeit rather battered but you’re alive.  _

They tried to shake their head and wave off her voice, trying again to focus on Jody.

_ Oh don’t be like that Five, I’m only telling the truth, you know just as well as I do that you’ll be fine. You survived a zombie bite! I don’t think anything could kill you at this point. _

The pain in their shoulder flared as the car hit a bump and the road and Five let out a sharp gasp of pain.

_ Hmm, you probably do need that bite to get checked out and stitched up before it becomes infected. _

“Hold on Five we’re almost there!”

Her voice faded as Five couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, the pain overriding everything, even Moonchild’s voice, and everything faded into darkness…

  
  
  
  


They came too at the sound of the car door being yanked open and someone’s hands besides Jody’s grabbing onto them, their arms helping her get Five out of the car. 

It all still hurt and Five just wanted to sleep. And they gasped again in pain as they were hefted into someone’s arms and rushed inside by Maxine. Five could hear heavy breathing that sounded like Peter. Tears in Five’s eyes began to fall as the pain in their shoulder overwhelmed them. Painful whimpered escaped from them and they could hear Peter mumble to them, “Don’t worry Five, we’re home now.”

Their vision was blurry but they could make out a bed in the little medical room at NOA as Peter laid them down and Maxine took over.

“I’m here honey, just hold on.”

They felt her hand press against their cheek and they leaned into it, a rush of relief overcoming them at realizing that they were safe with their family again. 

“Ok Five, this is going to hurt but only for a little bit and then you’re going to feel better.” 

The sound of liquid pouring on their shoulder and then the immediate searing burn that ignited caused Five to shoot up and scream in pain before being held back down by Peter so Maxine could continue to clean the wound. 

“I know it hurts Five but you’ve got to be strong! Like you always are, be strong.”

Strong…. strength… Five was strong…. Five was.. no they weren’t strong, they were scared, and in pain, and they wanted Sam there. They wanted…

“Ssss…..Sam…”

“You can see him soon Honey, just keep still for a bit I have to stitch this up, they bit you good.”

“...Sam…” their voice cracked in pain and through tears they could see Peter looking at Jody in concern before both of their head whipped to the door where the sudden thump of footsteps grew louder and Sam was in the doorway.

“It’s Five? They’re back? They’re safe?” His eyes turned toward them and he hurried over and took their hand, “Five you’re alright! You’re here and alive and you’re alright!” His voice also cracking as he squeezed their hand tight. 

“S-Sam…”

“Hey it’s alright Five, just focus on my voice, focus on me, Maxine is going to get you fixed up and then you’ll be able to sleep alright.”

“I’m almost done.”

“Hear that Five, she’s almost done. And then you can sleep and tomorrow we’ll get you all cleaned up.”

“Done, everything else we can tend to later, for now I’m going to just try and get some more of this blood off.”

“You’re done Five, you can sleep now.”

“S-s-Sam…”

“Don’t worry,” his hands pulled theirs towards his face as he held them up to his forehead for a moment, “I’ll be here…I’ll be here… you sleep now…”

And they slept.

  
  
  
  
  


When they awoke once more someone was holding their hand, albeit loosely, probably asleep as well.

Slowly they forced their eyes to open. They attempted to raise their empty hand to rub their eyes only to find they couldn’t move it, and with a slight moment of panic their other hand ripped from whoever was holding it it reach over to their arm and find out what was wrong, sitting up rapidly as well.

“Oof!”

Their arm was in a sling, Five’s shoulder was heavily bandaged, upon realizing this they relaxed and turned their head towards whoever made the squeak when they pulled their hand away.

Sam was slowly sitting back up and rubbing his own face for a second, just waking up himself, and for a moment Five felt a little bit of guilt run through them at waking him up. But before they could apologize, Sam’s eyes flashed open and stared straight at them.

“Oh my god Five you’re awake!”

Before Five could respond Sam had already thrown his arms around Five, while being mindful of their injury. They reached around him with their working arm and hugged him back.

He pulled back after a minute and rubbed his head while a short laugh escaped him. “You’re alright Five, heh, no other bites, no infection, you’re not grey, you’re alright. Still alive.”

“Still alive.” They smiled back at him, and after a moment leaned forward to press their forehead against his, “still alive.”

Together they sat silent for a while. Feeling safe for just a moment Five leaned into that feeling, relishing in it, they felt Sam reach his hand up and rest it on the back of their head.

Letting out a small laugh Five reached up with their own hand to hold Sam’s again, “I smell bad.”

“Yeah you do, should probably take a shower.”

“Mhm.”

“Come on then I’ll help you up.” His arms wrapped around their back and under their arms helping them up, for a moment Five stood there trying to stand on their own but after everything their energy was just gone, and almost all of their weight shifted to lean on Sam, who caught them quickly and helped right them again.

“Don’t worry Five, I’ve got you. You know Sara’s going to be excited to see you again, I know she really missed you.”

“Missed her too… missed  _ you _ too.”

They could feel him almost stiffen up for a second, clearly not expecting them to say that, but quickly as he’d done it he loosened back up and smiled awkwardly, Five noticing a bit of red forming on his face.

“Right, yes, I missed you too, uhm, yep let’s, let’s get you cleaned up and more comfortable yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Yep yes, definitely.”

Five smiled as Sam helped them towards the showers, feeling, albeit for a moment, safe once again. 

They were with their family.

  
  
  



	2. Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Five… I… I know I can’t even begin to understand what… what it’s like for you, for all you runners… just know.. just know that I’ll always bring you home alright? You’re still here, breathing."

The sound of the water surrounded Five, warming their body and feeling amazing against their skin. Gently they rubbed soap into the cuts along their legs wincing as they did so. They were sitting down in the shower, too tired to stand in there, and just outside they could hear Sam humming Hedwig’s Theme. A small smile formed on their face before they took the washcloth in there and began scrubbing grime off their face, digging into their pores to try and clean any dirt and blood that Maxine hadn’t been able to get earlier.

The comfort of Sam’s humming and the warmth of the water would have made them doze off if not for the sudden intrusion in their mind.

_ You’re getting cozy. _

They shook their head. Why was she here? They weren’t stressed, everything was nice. Go away Moonchild.

_ That’s rude. You know I’m always just trying to look out for you. _

If that were true then why couldn’t she leave them alone when they’re feeling good.

_ Because you’re not, you might tell yourself everything is perfect right now but you and I both know that somewhere in your subconscious you know that it won’t last long. _

Anything is better than nothing.

_ Maybe, but if you’re not careful you’re going to get us both killed, then who’s going to take care of all your little friends? Sweet Jody, Maxie and Paula, Janine can take care of herself certainly, but little baby Sara? Oh and how can I forget your precious Sam- _

“Sam- Sam!”

The humming outside the shower stopped abruptly, “W-what’s wrong Five? You alright?”

“Talk.”

“Talk?”

Trying to focus on their surroundings Five’s hand reaches towards the bars above them to try and pull themselves upwards.

“When- where where do you first have a Curly Wurly?”

_ Oh trying to get rid of me now? _

“Curly Wurlys?”

Their hand grabbed the shower nozzle turning it off as quickly as they could. Their vision going fuzzy for a moment as their mind kept getting hazy every time she spoke.

_ Stop trying to shut me out Five you know I want to keep you alive just as much as you want to keep living. _

“Towel Sam.”

“Towel? Wait are you done? Five-“ 

Loosing patience, they didn’t wait for him to hand them their towel. They shoved aside the curtain and quickly pushed passed him grasping for the towel, for something.

_ You can’t keep me out forever Five. _

“F-Five!”

They needed to-

_ Run? You know as well as I do that’s not going to make me leave so why don’t you just stop. _

They stopped. Crouched down on the ground shaking. Their vision shifting in and out of focus. 

Something soft draped over them.

“Five are you alright? E-Everything’s fine just breathe. I’ve got you.”

They felt a hand on their back and another trying to wrap around their waist keeping the towel between them.

Sam. He’s got them.

“Don’t worry Five I’ve got you, let me help you up.”

They let him help them stand back up, their eyes wide open staring at nothing. It wasn’t until a hand touched their face that they seemed to snap out of it, locking eyes suddenly with Sam.

“S-Sam.”

“Yeah it’s me, I’m here, heh not just a voice in your ear this time. Really here.”

They couldn’t find any other words. For once Moonchild was quiet and Five just wanted it to stay that way, they wanted desperately to just listen to silence without her voice haunting them. Just a moment, because then they knew they’d really be safe, when they stopped hearing her they knew there’d be no more danger.

But that was a moment far away.

And for now all they could do was stare at Sam because staring at him meant that someone real was there, someone tangible that they cared about that they loved and would do anything to protect. 

“Five are you alright?”

All they could muster was a slow shake of their head.

Sam sighed and pulled them into a hug, “Don’t worry Five, I’m here, everyone else is here, and you’re back here with us, remember, we won’t…  _ I won’t _ let Sigrid even look at you again. I won’t let you get hurt by her again.”

They said nothing, just focused on the sound of his breathing, the faint heartbeat they could hear. They stood there silently for a moment. And Five just wanted the silence to last forever.

Eventually Sam cleared his throat and moved back.

“So uhm… your clothes are over on the sink, uh, unless you need help I’ll uh, I’ll be right outside.”

It took Five seeing Sam’s face slowly growing more red as he quickly walked out of the bathroom to realize that they were indeed standing there in a towel, and a rather small one at that. 

For a second they stared at the door, before their face suddenly grew red as well.

“Y-Yeah! Yep!! Uh thanks!”

  
  
  
  
  


Back in their leisure clothes, Five opened the bathroom door slowly and poked their head out.

Sam was sitting on a folding chair right outside twiddling his thumbs and looked up at the sound of the door creaking open. His face growing just slightly pink this time.

“I-h-hey Five, uh, feeling.. feeling better?”

They nodded and walked out the door and into the hallway. Noticing that although it had ended poorly, the shower and hot water had significantly improved their energy. A slight stinging sensation on their shoulder told them that they weren’t in perfect condition however and they pointed to the wounds looking at Sam.

“Yeah, yes right we need to get that re wrapped. Uhm, can you walk alright? Do you need some help?”

They shook their head, already walking back towards the medical area, and hearing Sam follow. Upon getting back they sat down on the bed they’d been sleeping on earlier.

Sam had grabbed the fresh bandages and was already sitting down across from them getting ready to pull it open to wrap their shoulder.

“Right, so, uh… you know it’s funny Maxie has shown me how to do this several times and I still can’t seem to figure it out.”

Five let out a quiet laugh and with their non injured arm reached out and took the end of the bandage and placed it on their shoulder. They then proceeded to guide Sam through wrapping their wound, making sure it was tight enough to hold, but loose enough that they didn’t feel constricted.

When he finished and helped Five put their arm back into a sling to keep their arm steady he sat back and grinned at his… at their handiwork. 

“Not too bad if I do say so myself.”

“Mhm. Maxie would be proud.”

Once again the silence between them drew out, and Sam’s grin faded into a look of concern.

“Look Five… I… I know I can’t even begin to understand what… what it’s like for you, for all you runners… just know.. just know that I’ll always bring you home alright? You’re still here, breathing, fighting… and I’ll always do my best to make sure it stays that way… you’ve always got me… you know that right?”

They looked up at him. A small smile gracing their lips as they nodded to his words.

“Still breathing.”

“Still breathing.”

“Right well, let’s see if we can’t get some food into you now, obviously that’s the next step for you since it’s probably been a while huh?”

Until that moment Five hadn’t thought about the last time they’d eaten… it had been a while… and as if on queue their stomach growled.

Sam snorted. “Good timing eh?”

Five snickered.

They both laughed.

Sam offered Five a hand and they took it graciously. Standing up and walking out of the room and towards the kitchen together.

Five’s smile grew.

Still breathing.

  
  
  



	3. Still Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but… Five I hope you know you’ve always got me here. We’re family now… family looks after each other.”

Five held their fingers out for little Sara to grab enjoying the giggles and babbles that she made when Five made faces at her. Bouncing baby Sara on their lap entertaining the toddler while Maxine and Paula were enjoying some personal time together, Five couldn’t hold back a smile of their own while watching her laugh at them. 

Five lifted her up and placed a large kiss on Sara’s forehead, relishing in the outburst of laughter that came from her afterwards, kicking her little legs out, and almost hitting Five in the chin had they not quickly held her back again, chuckling at her.

“Gonna be a runner,” Five mumbled to themselves, returning Sara to their lap and bouncing her again.

“She probably is, just the other day Peter was holding her and he didn’t have reflexes as fast as you and she kicked him three times in the face before he could pull her back, it was pretty funny, that one’s got some strong legs on her.”

“Jody. Hi.”

“Hey Five,” Five moved over of the couch to make room for Jody to come sit over with them. “How’s your arm?”

“Functional again.”

Jody snorted, “Well that’s good at least. You did pretty great on our last run, considering the hiccups we had.”

“You and Tom did pretty good.”

“O-oh thanks, Tom’s pretty good at what he does.”

“You two are pretty good together.”

“Oh?!” Five glanced over at Jody with a small grin, noticing a blush suddenly come on her face, “I mean I do try to work really hard so we do make a pretty good team, I hope.”

“Mhm, ‘team’,” Five teased.

Jody playfully punched their leg, “Oh you stop that right now I could say the same thing about you and Sam.”

Now it was Five’s face turning pink, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night at dinner, it was very cute.”

Five just kept staring at Sara who for a baby had a rather snarky grin on her own face, Five frowned at her. “Don’t  _ you  _ give me that look.”

Jody nudged them and gestured towards Sara, Five handed her over and watched Jody as she held her up to bounce.

“It was nice, seeing the two of you try and just flirt with your eyes, I mean it was pretty obvious to the rest of us, except maybe Janine but she was a little focused on Peter if you catch my drift. About the same way you and Sam were-“

“Jody!”

Jody burst into laughter looking at Five’s face, who had by this point buried it in their hands trying to hide their embarrassment. Still laughing she pulled Sara up to give a little hug before leaning over to lay her head on Five’s non-injured shoulder.

“I missed seeing your smile Five… you’re family to me now, and…. we’ve all gone through a lot, I mean aside from the undead constantly trying to eat us, but in general…. ever since… well ever since Moonchild… I haven’t seen you smiling as much.”

At the mention of her Five’s awkward laughter faltered. They sat in silence waiting for her voice to appear, mocking them or trying to tell them that danger was going to be there soon. 

Nothing…

“...I know…”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but… Five I hope you know you’ve always got me here. We’re family now… family looks after each other.”

They sat in the silence a little longer, raising their face from their hands and staring at the doorway, listening to the sound of Sam playing Duran Duran a couple rooms away. They were half expecting Janine to come running past ready to yell at him to turn it off. After a minute Five leaned over and laid their head on top of Jody’s, holding up a finger for Sara to grab and shake around.

“Family. That’s what we are…”

“Yes, were a family, certainly, a very dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless, and you’re a part of it Five, don’t forget it.”

“I won’t,” they sighed and closed their eyes, turning their head and wrapping and arm around Jody for a hug, “You’re a good sister, Jody.”

She laughed and put an arm around them, “You’re a pretty good sibling yourself Five.”

The three of them sat together for a while, both Jody and Five listening and laughing at the musings and babbles of Sara. The sound of Sam’s music still blasting, keeping Five grounded for a bit, the warmth of Jody next to them, the giggling of Sara, the music, the ambience of NOA. Everything around them keeping them safe, making Five feel like that for a moment the horde of undead outside of the base wasn’t always hungry, or the creeping concern of the minister gaining ground on them, or the fear that one day Moonchild might make them do something-

_ I won’t hurt them Five, I don’t understand why you still don’t trust me. _

Five’s vision went hazy. If she really meant it then wouldn’t she leave them alone when they’re here and safe? Why does she need to intrude?

_ I thought we were becoming friends Five. _

No. No. Never.

_ When will you learn that I only want your well being. _

“Five are you alright?” They could feel Jody’s hand on their arm gently shaking but they couldn’t find the energy to move.

They wanted to be left alone, but every time they feel like it’s ok she shows up again, making even existing more difficult. 

_ Five please just listen to- _

NO!

Five jumped from their seat, trying to get somewhere else just needing to get away from her.

“Five h-hold on! S-stop!”

_ You should listen to her Five, you need to stop. STOP. _

They stopped.

_ Sit down Five, you’re going to hurt yourself. _

They sat down. They could slightly make out Jody’s face in front of them for a moment before she disappeared from view. 

_ You think I want to hurt you but the truth is we both are sharing this body, and if you were to get hurt I would get hurt, doesn’t that give you some idea that I want to make sure you’re fine? _

Maybe Five sure, but their friends, family? How can they trust her, when she keeps invading even their private moments?

_ You can trust me, I’m not going to hurt your little friends, but you have to face the fact that it’s dangerous out there, and if you get too comfortable you’ll get sloppy and you can slip up, I’m just preparing for any possibilities. _

Then why can’t she just prepare quietly? Why? Why does she have to keep talking, why do they have to listen? It’s getting too hard to keep her a secret from everyone-

“Five? Hey, can you hear me?”

Their eyes focused, vision clearing, Sam was sitting in front of them, hand on their shoulder and a concerned look on his face while Jody stood behind him, with Maxine and Paula sitting on the couch with Sara.

“M’ fine, s-sorry.”

Sam didn’t look convinced but didn’t press, instead he looked away and then stood up, offering a hand to help them up as well. They took his hand, standing up and rubbing their eyes and temples, trying to clear their head for a while.

“I am fine, really, uh, just need.. to eat probably.”

Sam and Jody nodded, looking at each other and then back at Five, “Of course, food can always help.” Sam said, his hand still holding theirs as he started walking to the kitchen, “Let’s get some food in you eh?”

Five didn’t protest, just using their other hand to run their eyes again and try and push down their emotions. Trying to think about food, and maybe going for a run soon, anything that would let them just breathe for a while. They’d be leaving to go meet with the Exmoor Militia tomorrow, that would be good, it would be something for them to do, they needed a mission, really just needed something. 

As Sam sat them down at the table they sighed, they wanted to go home to Abel, that’s what they really wanted. Their head fell into their hands and they took a deep breath, not noticing the look Sam gave them then, before setting down the bowl of food he was preparing and pausing to come over to Five, gently setting a hand on their back. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Wanna go home. Miss Abel.”

They could hear Sam sigh quietly before he gave their back a little squeeze with his hand and pat it a couple times.

“Me too, Five, me too. But, we’ll get back there eventually. We’ll get home and I’ll be back in my comms shack, and you can come visit, and I’ll have all my runners again, I mean, not that you’re not great, not that you and Jody, and Peter too aren’t all great, but uh, eh, I forgot where I was going with that.”

Five smiled and let their head move up to rest their chin on their hands. Sam finished whatever he was making and set it down in front of Five, handing them a spoon, and they took a scoop and ate it, suddenly remembering that they hadn’t eaten at all that day, their hunger taking over they tried to retain some decorum while shoveling the food into their mouth.

Sam laughed, “I guess you really are hungry.”

Five swallowed, “Yeah.”

Sam smiled at them for a moment before sitting down in the chair next to them, “We’re going to be alright, you know that right? No matter what Sigrid throws at us, no matter what happens we’ll be alright, because we take care of each other Five.”

Five nodded, reminded again of what Jody said, “We’re family.”

Sam’s grin grew just slightly, “Right Five. And we always will be.”

Sam was about to stand up again to leave Five to eat in peace when they grabbed his hand. He looked down and at them, they squeezed his hand slightly and looked away, their cheeks feeling warm.

“Thanks. For the food.”

Sam blushed too, “Not a problem for my favorite runner, eh, don’t tell Jody I said that.”

Five let go of his hand so he could actually leave, “I wouldn’t think of it.”

As they watched him walk back toward the rec room to pick up Sara and probably play with her, they couldn’t help but yearn for him to stay with them. To just sit there and talk, to let them listen to him talk, about anything and everything.

Five began to realize that they could listen all day to his voice.

  
  
  



	4. Still Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not the only one who’s good at listening, remember, I’ve had lots of practice too."
> 
> Takes place after Season 5 Mission 26 "We Have All The Time In The World"

Five had gotten good at listening.

Before the apocalypse they weren’t particularly great at it. They liked to talk, they loved their friends and they wanted to make them laugh as much and as often as they could. Depending on who they were with Five could have gone on for hours, laughing, enjoying the little things. But once they were gone… well, it was hard for Five to find their words again. They realized it was better to listen, to learn, and try to keep distances, not that it lasted long before someone pushed their way in. And then another, and another… but Five’s words were still few, fewer than their old life.

It wasn’t hard to listen, most people seemed to enjoy talking to them, but more than that Five knew when people were talking about them, even without actually saying their name. It wasn’t hard to catch on. It just took little words, small tones, and Five knew.

It wasn’t hard to listen, but it was hard to pretend they weren’t.

They leaned back against the wall sitting quietly fiddling with their fingers.

Listening.

“They’re fine Sam, I checked the wound this morning, no infection, they can use their arm fine now even if it’s sore.”

“No, no that’s… that’s not what I meant, I mean, that’s good, that they’re getting better but… Maxine you have to have noticed it. That they’ve been a little.. off lately. Disconnected.”

“They’ve always been quiet Sam.”

“Ye-well I know that but, it’s different. The other day, well the day after they got back right, I took them to the showers so they could, you know, clean up, and after maybe three or four minutes they just start yelling for a towel, and before I can really react they just come barging out and then curl up on the floor.”

“They’ve been through something traumatic, we don’t know everything that happened to them while inside.”

“But this has been going on longer than that. There are days where they’re zoned out, more than zoned out their eyes are just empty, for, hours sometimes. I’m…” they heard Sam sigh, “I’m worried about them Maxie, I want to be able to help but, they won’t talk to me, and I know they don’t talk often but, but before Moonchild I felt like I knew more about them.”

“Sam…”

“Sometimes were in the middle of conversations, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed it, one second they’re smiling with you and the next they’re gone. I don’t know how to help them, I…”

“Oh Sam…”

Five could hear the way his voice got progressively higher that he was trying his best to hold back tears, hold back some emotion. They knew he meant well, that he wanted to help, but….

_ He won’t understand… _

Five nodded to themselves, to Moonchild. He wouldn’t, he can’t, for once agreeing with her. But still…

It hurt…

Five didn’t want to hear more, quietly they stood up, trying not to give any sign that they’d been listening, and left. Silently walking down the hall towards the restrooms, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

They opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind them and sitting down again under the sink.

_ I know you’re not having the best time at the moment- _

“Shut up!”

Five smacked their forehead, breathing in and exhaling in a sob, “Please, just- shut up, for a moment, I can’t breathe.”

_ Five just because Sam- _

“Stop! I don’t want to think! I just want to breathe.”

“Five?”

They froze, eyes wide open as the door opened and they saw Tom peak in.

“T-Tom!” They quickly wiped their eyes and tried to get composed, “Sorry, sorry I was just, just uh-“

“Talking to yourself?”

They didn’t say anything, Tom smiled at them and walked in, “You don’t have to be worried about me, well, you probably do, but not in the sense that I’ll tell anyone about that.”

He took a seat next to Five and set the towel he was carrying on the sink.

“It’s hard, when your mind wants to fight with you, and you’ve got to just keep it in a cage.”

Five looked at the ground and nodded.

“You know, Five, yesterday, when you listened to me, talk about, you know, my life… it helped me, and I wanted to thank you for that, and, if you needed to talk, just know I’m here… and, especially when it comes to talking to yourself, trust me, it’s better to talk to someone else.”

They nodded again, but didn’t say anything. They could feel Tom looking at them with concern. Glancing over at him they knew his concern was real, just like Sam, and Jody and everyone else.

“I.. I know… it’s just.. I forgot… how.”

“To talk?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s alright, if you want to be left alone that’s fine, but if you need someone to just sit with you then know that I’m always here to sit.”

A small smile formed on their face, “That helps, I… I’ve realized, it’s easier to listen than to talk.”

Tom looked away and nodded himself, “It is. You’re pretty good at it too. Sometimes too good probably, that’s why you're here isn’t it? Because you were listening to Sam and Maxine?”

Five’s expression turned to confusion, “How-?”

“You’re not the only one who’s good at listening, remember, I’ve had lots of practice too, and it’s not hard to piece together that someone suddenly disappearing into a bathroom and walking down the hall and hearing someone else talking about them are two little connected dots.”

Five’s hand found its way to their shoulder, picking at the scabs there, knowing it would make the scar worse but not caring anyways.

“You didn’t really come in here to shower did you?”

Tom shrugged, “I didn’t, but like I said yesterday, my old job looked for people who were easy to talk to and who could keep secrets, not that it was much of a secret that I didn’t need to shower.”

Five couldn’t hold back a quiet laugh, “Fair enough,” slowly their laughter faded and their eyes dulled slightly, “I want to talk about it… but…”

“You’re not ready.”

“Yeah.”

Tom closed his eyes and leaned back against the sink, “I understand, but just so you know, when you’re ready to talk, we are all ready to listen. Especially Sam, he cares about you alot you know.”

Five closed their eyes and nodded, “I know.”

“And although I am always here to listen, if and when you’re ready to talk, Sam should probably hear it first.”

They opened their eyes at the sound of shuffling as Tom picked up the towel and started heading towards one of the showers, “Since I’m here I’ll probably shower anyways. Good talk Five.”

“...Good talk.” 

  
  



	5. Still Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to help, but I can’t help if I don’t know the problem.”
> 
> Takes place before S5M33 Ice Ice Baby

Finland.

It’s another step further away from Abel, but thinking about going there makes Five realize that it’s also one step to getting them back home. Squatting down and pressing their hands together they look out at where Jamie and Janine are talking, finishing up whatever plans are needed before they take the plane and head off.

They hear a couple footsteps walk up behind them as Sam takes a seat next to them, pulling some gloves out of a puffy jacket pocket and shoving his hands inside.

“So Finland huh Five? ‘S gonna be pretty exciting right?”

Five nodded, then blinked at Sam, noticing the amount of layers he was already wearing, “Are you cozy?”

Sam laughed, “W-what, heh, oh all this? I’m just getting prepared. It’ll be cold in Finland, and I want to make sure I’ve got the proper, eh, proper coverage.”

“Coverage?”

“Yes coverage. Just because you can survive any and all weather conditions doesn’t mean the rest of us can,” he retaliated, even going so far as to stick his tongue out.

Five laughed themselves and stuck their tongue out.

They grinned as Sam’s smile grew and he started giggling harder, “I’ve never seen you stick your tongue out like that before.”

“Haven’t I?”

“Never,” he said starting to get quiet, “At least… not for a while.”

The moment of fun faded as quickly as it appeared.

“Yeah..”

Their eyes moved to meet his and they studied his face, although it wasn’t particularly cold Sam’s nose was still slightly pink from the lower temperatures outside, his face was skinnier than back when they were at Abel, their rations being way more few and far between at NOA, and bags under his eyes, his soft, dark hair growing just long enough to nearly reach them.

He wasn’t sleeping like he should be.

They felt partially to blame for that.

“You haven’t been sleeping Sam.”

They couldn’t help but continue to stare into his eyes, a lovely dark brown, it was a wonder they were able to do anything besides looking at them. 

They couldn’t help but think that maybe they should tell Sam…

_ Don’t do it. _

Sam would understand.

_ He wouldn’t Five. _

Couldn’t they try though?

_ You have to listen to me Five, I’ll help keep you out of trouble, but I can’t do that if someone else barges in and tries to get rid of me. _

Maybe they wanted her gone.

_ You don’t, I’m not a bad person Five. I’m trying to keep you alive. _

Using them.

_ Protecting you. Protecting your friends, if you’re alive you can take care of them, and when I’m here I help you stay alive. _

They wanted… they wanted to protect their friends.. their family… they…

“Five?”

Their eyes refocused.

Sam’s hand was on their shoulder, shaking them gently. “Five… can you hear me?”

They blinked, “Sorry-Sorry, yeah, I’m, I’m here.”

Sam’s eyebrows turned upwards and his mouth scrunched in with his nose in an effort to clearly hold in something that he wanted to say, “Five, I- … if there’s something, anything, I can do-”

“Alright everyone! Into the plane, we’re taking off now!” 

The sudden call from Janine caused both of them to jolt up, Five moving faster than Sam to jump into the plane and take their seat. Sam came in slower, pausing at the entryway and looking over at Five and the empty seat next to them. Janine came up behind him and nudged him.

“Any day now Mr. Yao.”

“Right- yep sorry, heading in.”

After rushing inside, taking one more moment to hesitate, Sam took a deep breath and walked over and into the seat next to Five. They didn’t react to him sitting next to them and he didn’t say anything, at least for a while.

As the plane took off Five stared out the window, watching as the ground below them got further and further away, until they were up in the clouds and they couldn’t see it at all. Their mind wandered back unable to stop themselves from seeing Moonchild, standing there, smiling at them, and then-

“Five.”

They jerked their head up, startled by Sam’s voice next to them. He jumped as well, not expecting Five to move so quickly. They settled down, pulling their legs into their seat and wrapping their arms around them, resting their chin on their knees and looked over at Sam, who was looking embarrassed and apologetic for surprising them.

“Sorry about that, I- I wanted to ask you Five… is there something I’ve done to make you upset with me? Because if there is I want to know so I can apologize and if possible make it up to you.”

They didn’t say anything, just shook their head and looked away.

Sam continued, “So, if I haven’t made you upset, then, can you tell me what’s wrong? Because I want to help, but I can’t help if I don’t know the problem.”

Five looked at the back of the seats in front of them, the fabrics all intertwined with each other, each little piece working together to make something bigger and functional, a lovely thing. They felt like the opposite, just a bunch of little pieces that have been broken and torn over and over leaving nothing useful.

Their eyes drifted over to Sam, he was closer to them, his eyes searching for something his expression begging Five for just a small answer, just something. They felt something well inside their throat and they desperately just wanted to scream and shout and yell and cry and tell him everything and get rid of all the baggage that still pounded down on their back, more painful and heavier than the zombie bite they were still healing from. The words were on the tip of their tongue, dying to be released.

But they couldn’t.

“I can’t.”

A small look of hope that was growing on Sam’s face disappeared and he looked down disheartened.

Five rubbed their eyes and reached out to take one of Sam’s hands, squeezing it gently.

“Not yet Sam. I… I’m not ready, just… don’t leave me behind.”

The hope returned to his face and a small smile formed. He reciprocated by placing his hand on top of theirs and pull it towards his chest.

“I never leave my runners behind.”

They grinned, then let out a laugh, trying not to let tears fall with it.

“Cause you’re the best radio operator in all the post apocalyptic world.”

They watched Sam’s smile get even bigger, still holding their hand in his he leaned closer, just enough to whisper in their ear.

“Don’t tell anyone else but you’re definitely my favorite runner,” his breath was warm against their face and they couldn’t stop the blush that started to form on their cheeks.

When Sam moved back it took him a second to notice the redness of Five’s face along with their wide eyes staring again at the seats in front of them, at which point Sam’s face started to turn red and he let go of their hand that they quickly pulled back to their chest, trying to stop the sudden racing of their heart.

They both looked at each other and then quickly looked away, their faces getting even redder than before. When Five peaked back over towards Sam who now had his face in his hands they noticed Maxine in the seat across the aisle, lounging in her seat, watching the two of them with the biggest, smuggest grin on her face. She gave Five a thumbs up.

They put their head back in their hands.

After another few minutes Sam and Five had gotten themselves under control, Five was once again staring out of the window, feeling much better than when they had first gotten on the plane. Sam was twiddling his thumbs, staring at his shoes. Without moving their eyes from the window, Five let their hand move from their lap towards Sam’s seat, holding it out in a silent invitation.

When they felt his hand slide into theirs, letting their fingers intertwine, they smiled to themselves. Neither of them moved for a while after that.

And they couldn’t help but think that maybe their pieces could work again, and maybe they wouldn’t stay broken.

They waited for Finland.

  
  



	6. Still Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment their mind rushed back to the day of the helicopter crash, a small moment of panic seized them and they held their breath, remembering just barely in time to pull their parachute, gasping when they lurched back and took in the icy air around them.
> 
> A shorter chapter this time, the next chapter will probably be the second to last if not the last chapter for these kind of drabbles.

“So you can see the ice cliffs as we loop around. We suspect the Minister has secreted her main team in the wooded village behind them.”

Evan’s voice was sturdy as the rest of the Finland team were gearing up for the mission ahead. Sam paused next to Five, who was helping him get his parachute buckled properly, and turned towards Evan.

“But we’re not landing there, right? Janine, we’re not landing right in the middle of the Minister’s army.”

Five couldn’t help but roll their eyes as Janine responded.

“Yes, Mister Yao. I have gone to great lengths to get us to Finland under cover of secrecy and at personal risk to the king. I have hand-picked trained runners, agents, an operator, a doctor, and… Miss Spens, who speaks Finnish. I’ve done all these things, only for us to reveal ourselves to our enemy immediately.”

Five snickered at Sam as Amelia explained what they were actually going to do and finished helping him get ready before beginning to put on their gear, listening to Tom’s reply to Amelia’s comment about crash landing the plane.

“Not crash-land. We have a better idea. Radio controlled, like the Comansys boat.”

Pulling a soft hat onto her head Maxine popped into the conversation, “Oh. You’re going to land it somewhere safe so we can fly home in it. You know, I was wondering. Didn’t like to ask. I thought, hey! We’re a crack team on a mission to Finland. Someone would have thought about how to get us back safely, like I promised my wife.”

Five couldn’t stop the raised eyebrows in agreement they made and noticed Maxine make a similar face back at them as well.

“We don’t come to Finland without a plan, Doctor. But now, it’s time to jump. You’ve all practiced.”

Five twisted their back to try and get in a quick last minute stretch as Evan spoke and opened the door of the plane.

“Drop and roll might be a bit of a gamble with my leg, but here I go!”

Janine took his place at the door, “Runner Seven, jump!” 

Without hesitation Evan leapt out of the plane.

“Doctor Myers, jump.” Maxine jumped.

“Mister Yao, jump. Mister Yao, I said jump!”

Sam was stuck at the door not quite ready to leap out of a plane hundreds of feet in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just thinking about it, okay. Um, it’s a long drop.”

Five walked forward prepared to take his hand and jump with him, only for Amelia to get to him first.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” and not giving him and time to think about it she shoved his back and pushed him out of the plane, grinning as he screamed. “Right. He’s jumped. Get on with it.”

Five rolled their eyes.

“Miss Spens, jump.”

“See, some of us can do this without making a fuss about it,” she jumped out leaving only Tom, Janine and Five. Janine looked over at Tom, a small amount of concern showing on her face for a split second before she shook her head and spoke.

“Tom? Tom, are you sure you can be an asset to this mission?”

Tom stepped forward, chest out and ready to jump.

“I’m sure, Jane. And if not, just shoot me, as agreed.”

Five watched Janine smile before her face hardened back into the leadership look she normally held.

“Very well. Tom, jump!”

After he jumped Five walked up to the door, looking at Janine and giving her a thumbs up. She nodded her head.

“Runner Five, I’ll be right behind you. When you hit the ground, run for the rendezvous. Go!”

Five jumped.

For a moment their mind rushed back to the day of the helicopter crash, a small moment of panic seized them and they held their breath, remembering just barely in time to pull their parachute, gasping when they lurched back and took in the icy air around them. 

They watched all their surroundings, trying to find their teammates, seeing Janine further ahead and above them slightly but not able to see much behind them.

It didn’t take long for their nose to go numb but they ignored it, seeing the ground coming up towards them they prepared themselves for the landing. They adjusted themselves in their harness and when the snow greeted them, they stumbled for a second but righted themselves.

They shoved the parachute off of their shoulders, rubbing at the slight soreness still there, and saddled on their backpack before starting the trek towards the rendezvous point. 

After a few minutes of shoving their way through the snow, the howls if wolves sang through the dusk sky, and they heard a shuffling of snow behind them.

“Five! Oh my God, Five! I’ve found you!” They pauses for a moment to let Sam catch up to them, “Oh, bloody hell. We’re actually in Finland! Look! Look, Finnish snow. Finnish trees! Finnish blood-red sun low on the horizon. Oh, well now it just sounds like I’m telling everything to finish. That’s going to get confusing. Maybe I can say Finland-ish instead.”

Their headset rang with static for a second before clearing up and sending Janine’s voice through with the sound of dogs barking. Five could hear Janine speaking, trying to focus but also zoning out and staring ahead as they trudged through the snow. Sam suddenly laughing broke them from their thoughts.

“Oh my God! There are dogsleds, with huskies!” Five turned to look at Sam watching as his face scrunched up in excitement, “Ooh, I can fuss their faces, and stroke their soft fur. And we’re in Finland! And I thought maybe we’d never get to leave Britain ever again. Maybe one day I’ll see China again.”

Five smiled at him, and when his eyes moved from looking in the distance, obviously reminiscing, to look over at Five and quickly look away.

“Well, it’s okay. Now, I know we’re here on a mission. Got to get that Viking armlet to the place marked on the map. Have to find whatever’s hidden here. Now, come on, Five! Let’s run to the dogsleds!”

Sam made a pose before trying to pump his legs through the snow, Five couldn’t hold back a snort before reaching out and taking his hand in theirs, helping him to keep up with them and grinning at the short yelp he let out.

“On a mission, still working Sam.”

“Heh, yeah yeah, let’s go.”

Five felt the adrenaline starting to pump through them, knowing that anything could go wrong but with Sam’s hand in theirs, they were prepared to handle anything that came for them.

  
  



	7. Still Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam I- we need- I think we need to talk. Well, I need to talk… to you. I have to explain- just- everything a-and uh I... I just-”
> 
> This chapter takes place during Season Five Mission 40 The Room Where It Happens.

“ How’d you like that, Yao? How do you like that?” the sound of Sam’s screams resounded in Five’s ear, panic quickly filling them. “Oh, you don’t like it, not at all? How about try it again?”

They could hear the others talking about a plan, thinking up one but Five could only think about Sam’s scream. Wanting to just run and pick him up and carry him to safety. The thought of their hands in each other’s back in Finland, feeling prepared and safe and like nothing could touch the two of them. For a moment Five thought that they could take care of everyone and keep them safe, but after losing Evan, after seeing the terrible things, after everything, they felt useless again. All they wanted to do was protect and yet… and yet..

“-Fine. Five, I’lljust take your arm-” Amelia, taking Five’s arm jerked them back to reality as she pulled up a syringe, “and-” she injected them, they tried not to flinch, as the needle went in, and was removed.

“What did you just inject Five with?” Jody exclaimed, taking Five’s other arm and lightly pulling them towards her in just a slight concern.

Amelia rolled her eyes, “Baby anti-zombie serum.” Five wasn’t the only one to suddenly stare at Amelia in surprise, but they were certainly shocked having not said anything about being fine about being injected with the serum, “Don’t look at me like that, you were all thinking it. I’ve translated all the writing on the box. Sigrid hasn’t perfected this thing. It’ll give you temporary immunity to zombie bite, Five. Not more than about an hour, could be shorter. There’s a little test kit here in the lid. If I just drop someone your blood on it, just a thumb prick,” she held out here hand waiting for Five to hand them theirs which they did, she took it and pricked their finger and let a couple drops of blood fall on the kit, “there. It’ll tell me when it stops working.”

Five just kind of stood there for a second, trying to quell the rising adrenaline and rage within them, wanting to save it for when they saw Ian.

“Well, stop standing around! You’ve got not very long to save your friend and stop everyone from becoming a zombie, including you. Go on, then. Peter to the basement, Paula and Five to the testing ground. Run!”

They complied, their feet immediately propelling them towards the testing grounds. They would do whatever it took to get Abel back, and Sam. After everything, after all of this, they couldn’t just shut him out any longer. The moment they had Sam back in their arms they would tell him everything.

This mantra continued to ring through Five’s head louder than any of Moonchild’s words.

_ What if you can’t get him back? _

They would get him back. They’d stop at nothing.

Gunshots sounded in the distance and Five picked up speed with Paula beside them. Their radio rang out with Tom’s voice.

“It’s painful to hear, Five, but we’re going to patch you in to Ian’s speaker feed.”

As the static rang out for a split second Five wasn’t sure if they wanted to hear what was happening, but the moment Ian’s voice appeared the adrenaline rushed through them once again.

“Now, let me see. What have I got that you might enjoy? Oh, yes!”

The mix of Sam’s screams and Ian’s laughter sent shivers of fear down Five’s spine, what if Moonchild was right and they couldn’t get to Sam in time? They forced their legs to keep pumping, using every ounce of energy to get to Sam.

“Is this it for you, Ian? Is this what you’ve been building up to? Mad megalomaniac torture scenes?”

Five focused on Sam’s voice, trying to keep tears back as they wished so desperately to be able to fix whatever had been broken.

“Don’t you understand? This is entertainment. This is the media. Why report the stories, Sam, when you could be the story? You were the one who made me understand that.”

“I was?”

“You. Look at you. Just a radio operator, but you got involved. You made a difference, and now you’re a hero. I always wanted to be like that. We’re the same really, aren’t we?”

No. They weren’t the same.

“I think I literally don’t know what to say to that. You think this- this! - is making a difference?”

Sam was right, Five had to get to him, they closed out the rest of the conversation and when Paula grabbed Five’s hand stating that Veronica had a path for them inside, Five just nodded and followed.

They would get Sam.

_ At any cost? _

Five didn’t respond.

_ Fine, be silent as usual. Just follow Paula along get inside, but sometimes things don’t always work out Five. _

This time they would.

As Jody checked in with Peter, Tom and Paula, Five still kept silent, waiting to be allowed inside via the retinal scans. 

As the door opened Five could hear a guard speaking to Veronica and Nadia about leaving.

Veronica came into Five’s vision and they knew she saw them before she spoke with the guards.

“Oh, I see there are 20 of you.” By this point the guards had noticed Five and Paula but seemed focused on Veronica and Nadia, Veronica continued, “Five, Doctor Cohen, could you go into that airlock now? It will lead to a passage that takes you where you need to go.”

“Ma’am? Miss McShell, you are our priority. We have to leave.”

As soon as Five and Paula had stepped passed the door Veronica shut it with the press of a button. Before Five was ready to go they couldn’t stop their curiosity at what Veronica was planning.

“Nadia, do you remember Protocol 23?”

“Do I…? Oh. Oh, right.”

“Are you ready to go Ma’am?”

“Now!” Veronica shouted and immediately Nadia smashed some glass container that let some chemicals hiss into the hair before they both put a face mask on as fast as possible.

“Gas!” The guard shouted, but not fast enough for the 20 or so of them to collapse on the ground unconscious.

“That was quick. I barely got my mask on!”

As Veronica and Nadia continued their conversation while getting prepared for whatever they needed to prepare for Five felt Paula take their arm, “Come on, Five. We’ve got to keep moving.”

They followed. They ran. Through the training ground, past traps and zombies and through the sounds of Ian shouting about how he hated Sam, how he hated his happiness and how he hated the love he had. They ran past a machine gun trap and zombie parts and through pushing down a fake tree to get over the zombie filled trench. All the rage and anger and panic seizing control of Five as they wanted so desperately to get to Sam. Jody’s voice rang out as they managed to make a bridge.

“Oh, but it’s attracted the zombies. Right, Paula, you get them to chase you. Five, you have a clear path to Sam, now.”

That’s all they needed to hear. They were already running, still running, never really stopped.

The building was close, they jumped and grabbed onto a window ledge and pulled themselves up to begin the climb towards the roof the other two were up on. In the distance they could hear a helicopter taking off and leaving, another sound of the minister and her group leaving, giving the NOA crew more of a chance to further reclaim their home.

Through their headset they could hear Sam once again. Breathing a short sigh of relief at knowing he was still there.

“What I’m wondering, Ian… what I’m really wondering…”

“What? What?!”

Five grabbed onto whatever open option there was on the building, continuously heaving themselves while trying to stay quiet.

“What’s your plan here, Ian? Well, the Minister’s abandoned you. The soldiers have been picked off. The last of her Wakened Land are leaving. Your friend Viv has left. We’re taking Abel back. So what’s your plan? You going to just live in your zombie-covered palace in the middle of Abel, like the world’s worst lodger?”

The closer they got to the top of the building the more audible the conversation was from nearby versus from their headset. Another short rush of adrenaline hit them and they stepped up another foothold moving up past another floor.

“They’re not leaving.”

“Oh, what do you think that chopper was?”

Jody was in their ear, “You’re nearly there, Five, Just lever yourself over the parapet.”

They were one step ahead, grabbing onto the top of said parapet and quietly pulling themselves up, taking care to not be seen by Ian who was now staring at the departing helicopter. There was plenty of large boxes piled around up there for Five to stay under cover, but a few too many that still blocked an immediate path to Sam. 

“They’re leaving. But she promised me. She promised me she’d stay. She said we would make the new world together.”

Ian’s voice grew worried, but quickly returned to his proud tone. Still hidden Five was able to get Sam’s attention while they climbed over another obstacle, who’s eyes went from desperate to hopeful within moments, before he turned his attention back to Ian so as not to give them away.

Ian continued, “Oh, you can’t understand it. It’s going to be glorious! You don’t know the half of it. We’re going to remake the world better than it was before, more perfect. There’ll be armies of our soldiers, all immune, completely immune. You can’t imagine what she’s done.”

Five could, they did.

“She can’t leave me! She hasn’t!”

Sam couldn’t stop the laugh that left him, “She has, you know.”

The rage that Five could see on Ian’s face was enough to make them hesitate for just a moment before continuing to get closer.

“You’ve done this! You, and your sick, depraved, disgusting crew. All of you working against me since the first minute we met. You think you’re so much better than me. You think you can tell me what to do, but you can’t!”

Ian punched Sam, a sickening sound but Five refrained from yelling out, “How do you like that, Sam Yao? What’s my plan? What’s my bloody plan? My plan is to kill you, and then kill every single one of you and your friends and then report it on the news!”

Five was within reach, they were close enough to tackle him.

“Oh, right! So basically, you’re plan has become your own downfall, apparently!” Sam and Five locked eyes, “Five, now!”

They jumped, and after a swift punch to the back of Ian’s head to knock him off guard Five quickly worked to get ahold of his limbs, using one of their arms to wrap around his neck, squeezing just enough.

“Let me go! Let me go, you-!” They squeezed tighter, all their anger beginning to spill out as they finally had a chance to let Ian know exactly how they felt about him. They both collapsed onto the ground with Five still keeping a tight hold.

Sam’s voice broke through their red, “No, don’t do that, Five,” Five paused, and closed their eyes for a moment before relinquishing their grasp slightly. “I don’t suppose from where you’re sitting, you could untie my-” Using one hand to keep a secure hold on Ian they used their other to untie Sam, “That’s better. Oh, my hero!” Five rolled their eyes but couldn’t stop the smile and slight blush they got on their face.

“Now, Golightly, we’re getting you over to the farmhouse, where your retina scan will disarm this bomb. Quickly , Five. You grab one arm, I’ll grab the other. Now, let’s move!”

*****

“All of you, whatever you do, don’t come looking for me. You’re all the bravest, most loyal, most trustworthy, most brilliant and bold comrades I could ever have hoped to serve with, and we will meet again.”

There was a short beep to indicate that the recording from Janine was over. Five and Sam walking together having left Ian’s body back at the farmhouse to deal with later, for the moment they both just desperately needed to rest.

As they were getting close to where the others were Five stopped walking. Sam noticed after a few feet and paused as well turning back to glance at them.

“Everything alright Five?”

They nodded, and for a moment looked down at the ground while they rubbed their shoulder, Moonchild was surprisingly quiet and for a moment they were grateful. They looked up again at Sam and took a deep breath.

“Sam I- we need- I think we need to talk. Well, I need to talk… to you. I have to explain- just- everything a-and uh I... I just-”

In the moments of Five trying to muster up the words they needed to explain themselves to Sam they hadn’t noticed him walking back towards them, but within seconds Sam had scooped Five’s face in his hands and pulled them in and pressed his lips against theirs.

The shock of being kissed wore off in about a second of their voice being cut off, their hands reaching up and around Sam’s back, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him closer to themselves.

His lips, despite being soft and wonderful and everything Five was hoping it would be, tasted gross, sweat and blood that was caking his face from the fights and beatings he’d endured overwhelmed Five but the disgust was outweighed by the feeling of relief and hope and happiness that was now taking over them.

They didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but when Sam pulled back Five almost moved forward in longing before coming to their senses and locking eyes with him.

They both just stood there staring before Sam’s eyes suddenly widened and he backed up, “Oh my god, that's not what you were meaning when you said we needed to talk was it?”

Fives face just grew beet red and they stepped back themselves waving their hands, “It wasn’t! But it wasn’t bad!”

Sam, now red as well, put his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry Five, it was just- with the way you were talking, and the whole saving me, and all that I just thought-”

“No! No! You’re not wrong it just wasn’t what I was talking about!”

“I’m so embarrassed right now Five.”

“Don’t be it was a good kiss, even though it was a little bit gross.”

“Gross?!?”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that it’s just that your sweaty and I’m sweaty and we both smell bad and there’s blood on your face still Sam, if you didn’t know. It was just a little gross.”

“Oh my god.”

Five and Sam stared at each other again, silence surrounding them aside from voices in the distance of their friends calling out to them.

Five burst into laughter.

And they laughed, for real, for the first time in so long that Sam had thought he’d never hear it again. So he laughed too. The two of them bent over laughing, and soon crying as well, from relief, from pain, from exhaustion. Five moved to wrap Sam in a hug and bury their face in his shoulder, still laughing and crying.

“We’re alright Sam.”

“We are.”

They pulled away and looked over to where people were beginning to congregate and regroup. Maxine was calling out to them and waving them over.

Five looked at Sam and took his hand, “Race to Maxie?”

He snorted and grinned, “Definitely, I think I’ve got some good odds to beating you.”

Five grinned and kissed him quickly again before bolting, leaving Sam stunned for a second before going off himself, “Oh you cheeky-”

Five didn’t hear the end of it but they couldn’t stop smiling as they ran towards Maxine.

Still running, like they always do.

But this time towards something good, and not away from something bad.

Five won.

  
  



End file.
